


Admiration

by fleshlight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleshlight/pseuds/fleshlight
Summary: Asahi was the last guy you'd think be at a club, nonetheless frequent it, but you'd make that a reality.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Azumane Asahi/You
Kudos: 3





	Admiration

you were an enigma to him. 

the way your body moved and enticed him was almost unwordly, the feeling he felt when your eyes stared into his own he'd never felt before, it was nothing short of etheral. it made his heart beat like crazy, his breath grow heavy and his knees grow week. he wanted to know so much about you, where you were from, your favorite food, hell even what perfume you used, god what perfume did you use your smell was intoxicating...

No.

he didn't even know your name, but he was already enamored with you. as soon as you entered the room all eyes were on you, you only looked back and focused on him. god you such a tease. 

he couldn't possibly think straight after meeting you, you were the one thing keeping him grounded yet when he saw you it was like his head was in the clouds. you were his kryptonite, you probably didn't even know his name, and if you did it didnt mean a thing to you. he didnt mind though, its not like he knew yours either.

he sighed carding a hand through his long, dark hair and closing his laptop, he'd been at home for some hours now, it was now late into the night. he glanced at the clock, the ticking of the hands being the only thing to break the silence of his empty home. 12 am. he knew you'd be working, he knew he wanted to see you. he sighed. "i shouldn't go." he tried to convince himself, crossing his arms with disdain. 

he grabbed his keys and quickly rushed out the house. 

he didn't know how this cycle began, this back and forth in his mine and he definetely could never understand his addiction to you. he wasn't seen as that kind of guy, and if he hadn't known himself, he wouldn't believe he was. but here he was frequenting the local club, awaiting your performance. 

you always started the same, walking out with the spotlight perfectly on you and a smile that gained you pure animalistic cheers from the crowd of men. some had come to escape the hassling from their old wives, some coming to get one last fix before they married their new ones. he always wondered if you liked any of them who cheered. he never cheered, always being the nervous kind who hated attention. he hoped you didnt mind.

after you waved to the crowd is when the atmosphere got heavy. he wasn't sure what routine you'd do tonight, you'd hope it was his favorite, the one where you'd come down into the crowd and choose a person to dance with, and if they had enough money, whisk away. he felt his hand clench around the 300 dollars he'd always make sure to keep in his pockets. he was never the lucky guy it felt, even if he'd only seen you do it once or twice, it still made him feel angry, thinking of other men touching you. hell, even the idea of these guys looking at you now made his gaze turn red. he could do so much more for you than these losers could, he'd make you happy, comfortable. 

he imagined a life with you often. he'd imagine the way you'd help decorate his kitchen. how'd you look waking up in his bed, wearing his shirt, your scents mixing together. he couldn't help the sigh that left his lips. you two were worlds apart from each other. you were on that stage and he was stuck to meant up at you.

today must have been his lucky day. he watched with an animal like stare as you knelt down to get off the stage, he watched as the crowd of men parted to let you go by, he watched as you had everyones eyes on you, like the attention was a high for you. he had also watched you move on to the guy 3 heads over. he felt his skin go cold at the sight. he probably had cheered for you. he watched him smirk at you flirty touches, he watched him whisper something to you before whisking you away to some private room.

he hadn't even remembered walking over to the bar, calling the bartender over or even what he ordered. all he knew is he was nursing his second drink, already feeling the buzz reach his brain. he stared into the cup, a heavy sigh causing the drink to ripple. he had never really visited the bar part of the club, always focused on you. maybe that had to change, maybe he could go back to his normal life, normal boring ass routine, normal lonely nights and cold beds, nothing on his mind, no motivation. yeah right.

he'd been so entrapped in his mind he hadn't noticed the warm body sitting next to him, but his head did snap up at the sound of your angelic voice, he turned to you, casuallt chatting with the bartender about something to do with your apartment, like it was just normal for you two. 

you must've felt his eyes on you, you turned towards him, and he was lucky the lighting was dim, or else you mightve seen the lame ass blush covering what felt like his entire body at this point. he watched as you moved to the chair closest to him, a smile gracing your lips as you said a polite hello.

" hello " you smiled, god had you smiled at anyone else like that? he hoped not.

" oh hey.. " he said with a small stutter, god he probably sounded so lame

" why so nervous? " you tilted your head, letting it fall into your palm, this looked fun to you. like it broke the same dance, the same conversations, the same day to day you had. 

" i just- "

" i see you here all the time you know. you make a girl feel special with how you look at me. " you said non chalantly after thanking the bartender for your drink, carefully taking it and letting the liquid courage flow down your throat. your reaction to seeing him stiffen up was priceless, the laughter that left your throat was music to his ears, and he couldn't help but laugh with you, even at his own expense.

" so you do know i exist " 

" of course i do, you're always who im dancing for. " 

god maybe he was drunk of his ass but they way you were leaning in made his heart beat and his mind race, and he couldn't help but lean in to, you were so close. after all this time so close. his mouth moved to speak but you silenced any word, any thought, any worry that could've been made known by grabbing his hand. " i stare at you too..as soon as you walk out the shows over and im left here hoping you'll come back the next night. " this had to be fake. a prank or something.

it was fake the moment you walked up.

it was fake as you spoke to him.

it was fake as you leaned in and kissed him.

it was fake as you made your way to his apartment

it was fake as you laid in his bed.

it was fake once he learned your name 

it was fake as he heard your voice over and over, you now chanting his name like a prayer.

yeah. it was fake.

his alarm went off like usual, and he woke up with a heavy mind and the worst headache. he groggily opened his eyes, raising and feeling the cool air hit his chest. he turned off his alarm and went to leave bed, get ready for his normal, boring ass day. 

thats when he felt a shuffling next to him, a small and soft voice begging him to join her back into bed. he froze.

it was real, and so were you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This was inspired by Who Hurt You by Daniel Caesar (listen to it to get a feel its rlly good!)
> 
> This is my first fic but i hope to write more but if you have anything you want me to write or a character you want me to write for just comment it! - fleshlight


End file.
